Long Lost
by CocoBean19
Summary: Joker and Harley Quinn have a child but some interesting things will happen to the small child through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

"HARLEY!" Joker yelled across the room

"Comin' Mistah J" Harley yelped loud enough for him to hear

"I would like to know why there is a positive pregnancy test in the trash can!" Harley didn't move at all she knew she had been caught. There was nowhere to go and there was nothing to say but the truth. She sighed and said, "I'm Pregnant and it's yours." He looked at her if she were a mad woman. He said, "This can't be right. How am I the father?" She didn't respond. Joker sat down bewildered but suddenly he spit into hysterical fits of laughter. Harley amazingly looked up and thought that he actually was happy.

Joker looked up at Harley and had asked in a sing-song voice it was a boy or a girl. Harley spoke with a little energy in her voice and said it was going to be a girl. Joker laughed uncontrollable. "Daddy's Little Monster!" he said in a little hysterical voice. He calmed down for a moment and looked at Harley. He smiled at her and realized this might actually turn out to be a wonderful thing.

 ** _9 Months Later_**

"Harley, I know you're in pain but can you just shut up for one damn minute!" He yelled at her. "I would if this thing was out of me yet!" She fierce fully shouted back.

Harley and the Joker weren't able to go to a normal hospital because of stunts and murderous rampages they pulled a few days ago so they were forced to deliver the child themselves. It took hours before the baby had arrived. Harley was lying on the bed in a little pain but not as much as before. Joker had held the small child in his hands a smiled down at it. Then very quickly he turned to Harley and said in an excited manner, "What are we going to name it?" Harley had gone through tons of names but only one had the Joker really loved. Kate. Kate Ace Joker. This name was for sure the right name for his little girl.


	2. Getting Up

"HARLS!" The Joker yelled trying to get his new wife's attention.

"Comin' Puddin." She yelped back in her frail voice.

"The day is finally here. Are little Kate is going to her first day of school and her 12th birthday is today too!" Announced the Joker.

"Time sure does fly when you're trying to destroy Gotham, huh Puddin" The Joker agreed with her and said as if he were a child about to open his first Christmas present, "Let's go wake her up know and see if we can get her to put on those new clothes I got for her the other day." It was 6:00 in the morning and sometimes some people aren't always a morning person.

"Happy Birthday!" Both Kate's parents had yelled. All of a sudden a pillow was thrown clear across the room right at Harley. Harley grabbed the pillow just in time and looked over at her daughter sternly. Kate never wanted to be gotten up early and the last that she was let's just say things didn't end up so well for the fire department. "I know you're not used to getting up this early but remember today's your first of school." Her father had said. Kate slowly sat up and said in a sarcastic tone with a big smile on her face, "Oh goodie!" The shot back down in her bed. Joker had looked at Harley and they decided if she won't get out of bed herself we'll have to drag her out.

Joker had grabbed Kate's arms while Harley grabbed her legs and picked her up and brought her to her feet. "Fine, I'll get up." She said in a sassy remark. Harley handed her the box of clothes Joker and got her a few days ago and told Kate to go put them on. She groaned and walked over to the bathroom to put them on. She came out with half-black half-red pants, a baseball T that read, "Daddy's Little Monster" and some boots that had red splatters from something unknown. Her father shot up and scooped her off her feet telling her that she looked so adorable. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. But before she could walk out of the house her father tossed her and apple and gave her a ride to school. Only the school she had expected was far beyond expectations.


End file.
